Falsified Love
by xEryChan
Summary: Heartbreak dents trust at times, especially when one deceives another to incite gain outside of their relationship itself. Could trust, let alone love, possibly be rekindled? NO SLASH!


**A/N: So, this is going to be my first Big Time Rush story ever.  
So who's excited about Big Time Rush performing at the Kids Choice Awards? I know I am. Oh, BTR fans, remember to vote for them for Favorite Music Group. They're up against the Jonas Brothers, Black Eyed Peas, and Lady Antebellum. They must win, we cannot allow those Jonas losers to win. Sorry but I have a severe hatred for the Jonas Brothers as well as Justin Bieber and Miley Cyrus. BTR must win! They must!  
So yeah, this is an idea I've had for a while. You know how Carlos took the news of Sasha being a hired actress that pretended to be his first girlfriend all for a song so well in Big Time Girlfriends. He was so willing to give her another chance when she said she was starting to like him. TBH, I kind of expected him to be a little more upset then he actually was. I mean, the guy had never had a girlfriend before her and he finds out that she was an actress, who was hired by Gustavo to break his heart. I kind of expected him to be well... devastated. So, I kind of wondered what would have happened if things didn't go over so well and that's basically what this is.  
What the heck is wrong with me? I'm writing about a pairing I really cannot stand! I must be losing my head!  
This story will contain no slash, mostly just friendship. You'll see what I mean as you get further into it. Please review and let me know what you think. Your feedback always motivates me. Thanks so much for reading and I hope you enjoy this.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush or any of its characters and no money whatsoever will be made from this.**

* * *

**Falsified Love**

It was a beautiful day outside in Los Angeles, California. The sun was shining, there was not a single cloud in the sky, and the temperature outside had to have been at least eighty-five degrees Fahrenheit.

For Carlos Garcia, it was a perfect day to spend with his girlfriend, Sasha. Since he had the day off from work, what could be better then to spend the whole day with the girl of his dreams. He was currently setting up a lunch date for the two of them by the pool of the Palm Woods, an apartment complex which was also known as the home of the future famous.

Despite only knowing Sasha, this wonderful girl, for only around twenty-four hours; he had certainly grown to like her considerably much. Such rapidly growing affection only compelled him to believe they were meant to be. She was different; a lot different from other girls he had met in the short period of time he had lived in Los Angeles. They had so much in common. They had something special. He would never be able to find anyone like Sasha ever.

Carlos was too busy setting up for his and Sasha's lunch date to notice Gustavo and Kelly coming up to him. Kelly looked very angry and Gustavo had a look of guilt on his face. "Carlos," Kelly began before looking next to her, where Gustavo stood, "Gustavo has something he needs to tell you."

The Latino looked up at his boss as the music producer began to speak. "You didn't meet Sasha by accident." Carlos smile faded with Gustavo's words. "I hired her to make you fall in love her and break up with you so you could sing the breakup song better." Kelly elbowed Gustavo in his side. "And I'm sorry."

Carlos shook his head and looked up at Gustavo. "Is that true?"

Gustavo was about the reply when he cut off. "No!" They all looked over at where they heard coming from. "No, no, no!" Gustavo stepped aside and Sasha appeared. "I mean, yes! But no!" Sasha exclaimed, hoping Carlos would listen to her. When he didn't say anything, she went on. "Look, when I was acting so awful, you were so sweet." She paused to look at Carlos. "And I know this might sound strange but do you think we could start over.. for real this time?"

Any traces of happiness that Carlos' face may have held were now completely erased, they had faded with each word Gustavo had uttered. Even Sasha's attempt to explain meant little to him. It was a lie, this had all been a cheap facade to bring out better, 'singing moods' in him, apparently.

Carlos stood up with glaring at both Gustavo and Sasha. "... for the first time, I had found this new level of happiness, these new feelings, and they were real to me." Carlos looked ready to cry at any second. "But maybe I just missed the point, that wasn't it at all, was it? It was for a better performance, that's all. I mean, right, who would seriously consider my happiness? Me, of all people."

Carlos' tone of voice had reached an uncharacteristic chilling depth, and needless to say, everyone was taken aback, Gustavo included. Sasha herself had an expression bordering on frightened. Carlos wasn't amused, nor slightly upset, no. He was devastated in the worst way.

"C-come on, Carlos," Gustavo said, not without a stutter, "Do you know how beneficial this would be? Having such a genuine mood, how good would that be for the song?" His tone was almost pleading, but Carlos didn't care. In fact, a white-hot burst of anger flared up in him that Gustavo was still seemingly convinced his cause has been good. But he didn't show any of that, he didn't explode. It just... Wouldn't be worth it.

Now, anyway, Carlos believed, offering Sasha a direct glance with his true hurt and anger visible in his face, and in his eyes. She reached out a hand tentatively, from which Carlos wasted no time in backing up from. "Carlos... P-please, we can fix this, I promise you." Sasha said, her tone trembling but not without hope.

"Sasha... Really, you were great, you were always great. Or a great actress at least, how much were you paid for this anyway? I don't really know how you can expect me to fall for more tricks. I'm not that stupid." Not once did Carlos' voice go above a cold and defeated whisper, nothing but a glow of the fire which burned inside him showing.

"Carlos, please just hear me out." Sasha begged, taking a few steps towards him.

Carlos shook his head and took a deep breath. "... why should I?" He asked with enough venom in his voice to make Sasha freeze. "This whole time, you were pretending to be someone that you're not. How can you honestly expect me to listen to anything you have to say."

Sasha lowered her head to look at the ground and tears began to cloud her vision. She picked her head up to look at Carlos when he began to speak. "I should have known.." he began, refusing to look at Sasha. "I should have known that this was too good to be true."

"I'm sorry, I really am-" Sasha said before Carlos cut her off.

"Don't," was all Carlos had to say to stop Sasha from saying anything else. He then turned his attention to Gustavo, who stood quietly next to Kelly. "Congratulations, Gustavo. It looks like you were successful." And that was the last thing Carlos said before he stormed off towards the Palm Woods lobby.

A pang of guilt washed over Gustavo, "Carlos." He called out and turned around, sprinting after Carlos towards the lobby; Kelly right behind him.

"Carlos!" Gustavo called out to Carlos, hoping the Latino would stop. But Carlos didn't stop. In fact, he started to run for the elevators. _I really messed up this time,_ Gustavo thought and watched while the heartbroken teen disappeared into the elevator. Kelly seemed to be sensing what her boss was thinking and she harshly smacked him on the back of his head.

"I hope you're happy now, Gustavo!" Kelly angrily exclaimed, looking at Gustavo in disgust before walking out of the Palm Woods to go back to Rocque Records.

For the first time in his life, Gustavo couldn't have been more ashamed of his actions then he truly was then and there. He knew Carlos would have been angry when he found out the truth but he never thought Carlos would have taken the news as hard as he did. He broke Carlos' heart and he couldn't blame Carlos for being angry. He would have been angry too if the same thing happened to him. But Carlos wasn't just angry, he was devastated. And Gustavo was very disappointed in himself.

Gustavo shook his head and took a seat on the couch inside the lobby, hoping Carlos would come down. But he knew that wouldn't happen anytime soon.

**000**

_Should I end it with her?_ Kendall wondered as he sat alone inside apartment 2J

The only thing he could think about is what happened before with Jo, his girlfriend. This had to have been at least the fifth time that Kendall had been blown off in the past two days, due to Jo's show, New Town High, and he couldn't stand it. To Kendall, it seems there is no relationship between them if they barely spend any time together. He was just so unsure of what he should do. He cares about Jo and the last thing he would want to do is hurt her.

Kendall audibly sighed, his train of thought just seemingly stopping as he just seem to automatically focus on the big picture- all of the uncertainty, decisions and just how dire his situation seemed to be. There was a practical maelstrom within him, and though sitting here brooding may not be harmful, it wasn't really helping. _But what should I do, then? _Kendall thought, cupping his chin in a hand and staring down through the floor.

The sound of the door suddenly slamming open and shut snapped Kendall out of his thoughts. By the time he looked up and towards the door, he saw Carlos walk, or rather storm, into the apartment with his head hung, making it not too difficult to tell there was something upsetting him. His own problems vanishing from his mind as he focused on his friend. "Hey, Carlos... What's up?"

Carlos said nothing and immediately bolted towards his bedroom. This was, to say the least, very uncharacteristic for Carlos. What could have happened that got him so upset. "Carlos!"

Finally, since coming up to the apartment, Carlos did respond to him. "Leave me alone, Kendall!" Carlos said, or rather yelled at him. The tone in his voice was enough to make Kendall back up in shock. Carlos never acted this way to anyone, least of all one of his best friends. Something did happen that made Carlos incredibly angry and hurt and Kendall was going to get to the bottom of it. It was part of his job as the leader of the four to look out for his friends.

Kendall rose from his seat and walked over to his friend. "Carlos, what is it, come on; let's talk," He made to put his arm around his friend's shoulder, but Carlos defiantly turned away and stiffly marched towards his bedroom. Kendall paced forward to try and stop him, but Carlos had already slammed his door shut. Hard.

_Yep,_ Kendall thought. He was definitely very upset. "Carlos," Kendall called through from his side of the door, "Please, come out of there- I can't help you if you don't open up!"

Carlos harsh reply came through: "I don't _need_ your help, Kendall! What I need is for you to leave me the hell alone!" There was hardly a trace of the usual warmth in his voice.

"Not until you talk to me!" Kendall argued, "come on, Carlos! What's going on?" This was not an ordinary upset, that much was clear, but this was still Carlos. Kendall knew if he could just get through to him and make him listen, they could talk about this properly.

Kendall's retort was met with silence, and he took this to mean he had very much made a point clear. "I'm here to help you, Carlos, you know that." Kendall prodded gently, "It's my responsibility. So please, come out." He waited. This upset, Carlos, even with this attitude, could not shut himself out for long. Not from him, he would make sure of that.

Sure enough, Carlos' door slowly opened and the teen slowly walked out of the room; his head still hung, though he seemed submitted to opening up to Kendall. "Good man, Carlos," Kendall said, smiling encouragingly. "Come on, let's talk about this."

There was no glimmer in Carlos' expression, but he did not object either, and Kendall was, for now, content with that. "What's there to talk about, Kendall?" Carlos began, his head not moving a bit as he turned around and sat down on his bed. "I'm an fool; its as simple as that."

"What do you mean?" Kendall asked, in both confusion and concern. _Why on earth would Carlos think he's a fool? _"Why would you think you're a fool, Carlos?"

The Latino ignored him and began speaking in his native language. Kendall's shook his head and stared at Carlos in disbelief. _He's speaking Spanish now,_ _Carlos rarely speaks Spanish now. I know he's upset but he must be more upset then I thought._

"Carlos!" Kendall yelled, catching his friend's attention. "What's going on? Talk to me."

"Sasha," was all Carlos could say before he pulled his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them, burying his face in his knees. Kendall could hear harsh sobs coming from his friend and he took a seat beside him, wrapping his arm around the younger boy's shoulder. Kendall did not like Sasha, not one bit. She honestly scares him. When he first met Sasha, there was something not right with her because she said she hates all of Carlos' friends and harshly pushed him to the ground before pulling Carlos into her arms. _She never even met me and she suddenly decides she hates me? What's up with that?_

But Kendall pushed useless thoughts of his head and focused all of his attention on his best friend since preschool. Carlos seemed to have calmed down a bit because he took a deep breath and he began to speak, his voice muffled by his knees. "I thought Sasha was my dream girl but apparently, she's not who I thought she was. She's just an actress Gustavo hired to get me to fall in love so she would break my heart so I could sing that stupid breakup song better."

Kendall's eyes widened at Carlos' words and he shook his head. "Carlos..." He always knew Gustavo could be a creep but he never thought Gustavo would stoop so low and hire an actress to pretend to be Carlos' first girlfriend... especially for a song. And the way Carlos talked about her, he made it sound like she could do wrong. He was clearly fooled by both Sasha and Gustavo... big time!

Carlos' voice snapped Kendall out of his thoughts. "I must be destined to be alone for the rest of my life! I'm nothing like James, he has girls constantly throwing themselves at him! You have Jo and Logan has Camille! You guys have no problems with relationships but me... I'm hopeless!"

"Carlos, that's not tru-" Kendall started to say before Carlos cut him off

"Yes, it is!" Kendall froze when Carlos literally screamed at him. That shocked Kendall; Carlos never screamed at anyone ever. Carlos stood and paced around his bedroom. "I'm an idiot! How could I not have seen this coming?"

Kendall harshly grabbed a hold of the distraught teen's shoulders. "Carlos, just listen to me!" He shouted, hoping to calm his friend down. The Latino said nothing but looked right up at him. "You're not an idiot! You really cared for Sasha and you thought you knew who she was! That doesn't make you an idiot!"

"Yes it does!" Carlos angrily jerked himself away from Kendall. "I should have known! I should have known this was too good to be true!"

Kendall shook his head. "Carlos, just listen to m-"

"The one time I thought I could have been as happy as you guys are and it turns out to be nothing more then a hoax to bring out the singer in me." Tears began to stream down the Latino's cheeks. "I thought Sasha was... the one...

"How could I have been so stupid?" Carlos want nothing more then to punch something. And his preferred target would have been his bosses face but since Gustavo wasn't there, he aimed and struck the wall with enough force to put a big dent in it. The next thing he knew, pain exploded in his hand. He cried out and cradled his injured hand close to his chest. Kendall was at his side before he knew it.

"Carlos!" Kendall practically shouted, taking a good look at his friend. "Are you okay?"

"No!" The Latino shook his head, wincing in pain. "I think I broke my hand!" He said, gritting his teeth in pain.

Kendall quickly grabbed Carlos by his good hand and dragged him out to the living room. "Sit," he told his friend, who obliged and took a seat at the kitchen table. Kendall went through the freezer and took out an ice pack that his mom kept around, in case any of the boys got hurt. "I know I'm not Logan but let me see your hand." Carlos obeys, letting Kendall inspect his hand. His knuckles were swelling painfully and his hand had turned a nasty bluish black color. "Can you move it?"

Carlos tried to move his hand but winced as pain shot through his entire arm and he shook his head. All Kendall could do was nod and turned his attention to the freezer of the apartment. A few seconds later, he came back to the table and handed Carlos an ice pack. "We'll have to wait until my mom gets back before we can go to the hospital. Just keep the ice pack on it."

The Latino cringed as the cold from the ice pack came in contact with his throbbing hand. He didn't say anything but he did give Kendall a quick nod.

About five minutes later, Mrs. Knight came back from the gym to see both her son and Carlos sitting at the dining room table, the latter holding an ice pack on his right hand, and her eyes widened. "What happened, Kendall?" She asked, looking right at her son.

"It's a really long story, mom." Kendall said, standing up. "I'll explain it all to you on the way to the hospital," Mrs. Knight nodded. Carlos stood up and let Mrs. Knight and Kendall lead him to the door.

**000**

It was late by the time by the time Kendall, Mrs. Knight, and Carlos were done at the hospital. They had to wait at least an hour before Carlos was able to see a doctor to have his hand looked at. Carlos did, in fact, break his hand and had to wear a brace on his hand for about a month. By the time the three returned to the Palm Woods, it was almost ten thirty

The second they walked into the lobby, Carlos froze. Kendall looked at his friend in concern before looking over at the couch to see the last person he was hoping to see. "Sasha..." Carlos stammered out nervously. It was easy to see she had been crying. Her eyes were bloodshot and puffy and her cheeks were tear-stained. She had looked up when she heard footsteps and saw Carlos standing there with Mrs. Knight on his left and Kendall on his right. She immediately stood and looked at Carlos sadly, regret in her expression and especially in her eyes.

Sasha walked forward and stopped in front of Carlos, taking a good look at him. "Carlos, what happened?" She asked in concern as she stared at Carlos' hand. She looked up at him, eyes as wide as saucers. She was aware the whole time Kendall was staring daggers at her but that didn't bother her. The main thing on her mind was Carlos.

The Latino said nothing but continued to stare at Sasha. "Carlos please say something to me." She went to take a step closer to Carlos but Kendall; his leader instincts acting up, responded by pushing Carlos behind him and keeping an arm in front of him.

"Whoa-"

"It's okay Kendall," Carlos said, pushing Kendall's arm down before turning his attention to Sasha. "We need to talk about this."

Sasha's face darkened, knowing exactly what was coming. She knew that she and Carlos would have to talk sooner or later but she didn't know if she ready. She cared for Carlos, she felt awful for breaking his heart and she didn't want him to break up with her. But she knew it was coming. She had betrayed Carlos. She ripped his heart to pieces and she knew Carlos wouldn't _ever_ forgive her.

"Are you sure?" Kendall asked, looking at his friend.

Carlos nodded, "yeah." He replied, not looking at Kendall. It didn't seem to bother Kendall. "Don't worry, Kendall. I'll be fine."

Kendall nodded and let his mother take his arm, pulling him away from Carlos and Sasha. He glared at Sasha as he and Mrs. Knight walked passed her and towards the elevators.

Once Kendall and Mrs. Knight disappeared from her view, Sasha turned around and walked towards where Carlos stood. "Are you okay?" She asked him, referring to his broken hand. She reached down and grabbed Carlos' good hand, holding it between her own hands.

Carlos gave a small nod and made no movements to pull his hand out of Sasha's grasp. He just stared at her. "I'm sorry Carlos," Sasha began, "I truly am. I wouldn't blame you if you couldn't ever forgive me. What I did was awful; I'm a horrible person." Tears were streaming down Sasha's cheeks as she spoke. "But... do you think we could start over?"

"Sasha... I," Carlos really was at a loss for words. He had no idea what to say to Sasha. What was he supposed to say? What was he supposed to _do_?

Sasha just continued when Carlos didn't respond. "I know I hurt you and I don't think an '_I'm sorry_' is enough to convince you that I truly am sorry." Sasha took a deep breath. "But if you give me another chance, I swear to you that I will spend the rest of my life making it up to you."

"Stop it, Sasha... just stop." Carlos had reached his breaking point after listening to Sasha. He then looked down at the ground. Sasha immediately stopped and stared at the boy in front of her. "I know you're sorry, I really do. But... I just need some time... to think about things. This is a lot for me to take in right now."

Sasha solemnly nodded. "I understand, Carlos. Take all the time you need, I'll wait for you." She said. She brought his hand towards her lips and she placed a soft kiss on it. Then, she let go of Carlos' hand and walked towards the doors of the palm woods, getting ready to go back home.

"Sasha!" Carlos called after her. Sasha stopped walking and turned around to look at him. "Would you like to start by having lunch with me tomorrow?"

"I would," Sasha replied with a big smile on her face. "Noon good?"

Carlos quickly nodded. "Yep, noon's perfect for me," he replied. "See ya then tomorrow."

"Yep," Sasha replied before she left the Palm Woods.

Carlos couldn't keep the smile off of his face as he turned around and went back up to apartment 2J.


End file.
